


Damn Girl

by Bolontiku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: He's the kinda man that you've been warned about...





	Damn Girl

**Author's Note:**

> IHAVENOBRAIN!!! PWP?!

He’s the kind of trouble you can see coming from a mile away. The kind you made sure to give wide berth, the kind your mother always warned you about.

“Hey, there darlin’,” his deep voice sent heat straight down your spine and pooling low in your gut. “Appointment with your ass of a boss?”

You suppress the smile that fights to spread your lips. “Mr. Grimes is anything but an ass,” you whisper the curse feeling your neck heat. 

Hazel eyes bore into you, you try to ignore it, try to ignore the way the tip of his tongue peeks out, but your eyes track the movement before you can stop yourself and that damned grin is back in place. “When are ya gonna let me take you out to lunch Y/N?”

“When hell freezes over,” your eyes dart back to your computer and shoulders tense as your boss steps out of his office. “You’re here early!” you feel his hand come down on the back of your chair and you glance over at him before going back to your work.

Negan sighs, straightens and stretches, eyes still on you. He grins, cocky and sideways as you peek up at him from under your eyelashes, winking before he finally looks at Rick. “Fuck Rick, trying to get dinner here with this pretty girl, gotta come fuck up my game.”

He chuckles, shaking his head, “I am not about to have you running off with another receptionist of mine.”

You close your eyes briefly and clear your throat.

“Shit, Y/N, not that your like the other one’s… Negan, get in my office before I say more stupid shit.” He squeezes your shoulder and you look over at him. “Lunch on me after this?” he asks quietly as the stranger walks by him.

“That’d be nice sir.”

**

“Long day?”

You nod, sitting at the bar. “You could say that Mickey.”

He snorts and drops a shot in front of you, “the cure all," he says giving you a wink before stepping away to attend another patron.

You grin and shoot it back, eyes closing and a sigh leaving you as the clear liquid burns its way down the back of your throat. Much as you loved working at the office there was no cheaper place to rent in this city aside from the small apartment above the bar, Mickey and the others made it better with their charming personalities, but you knew in a pinch they’d be there for you. They had been when you first came into the city.

“Damn girl, always drink like that or just when you know you'll be seeing me?" He asked, voice low and husky, sitting in the spot next to you. 

You duck your head before rolling it onto your shoulder to look at him, a small smile curling the corners of your mouth. "Mr. Negan."

He gives you an admonishing look, "no Mr. now Y/N," he looks over at Mickey who serves up a set of shots for the both of you. "How long you gonna keep leading me on?"

You hum, taking the shot he slides over to you and studying him. "You know Mr. Grimes warned me about you."

He laughs, as if he wasn't handsome enough, it sent chills through you as he leaned in closer invading your personal space. "And just what did ole Rick say?"

You refused to allow him to see just how much he affected you. "Says that you are just looking for a good time."

He stares at you, tongue darting out as those hazel eyes slide down the length of you before reaching out; slowly, purposely, allowing you time to stop him if you wanted. Rough calloused hand falling on your exposed knee, settling, warmth spiking through you as he slid it between and under, turning you towards him. "A good time?" He rumbles, eyes darkening, "darlin' you give me one night, then you can make up your own mind about me." 

You swallow, his hand slips up slightly, gripping your inner thigh, thumb lazily drawing circles. You find that you want him to continue and your skin burns, he knows the moment you make the decision. Grin spreading as you toss back the second shot. "Well then Negan, lets see what you got."

"Ohhh, darlin' I promise you won't regret it," he growls, standing as you do, pressing his body into yours, hands on your waist following as you lead him towards the stairs which lead to the little flat above the bar. 

You expect rough, wait for him to pounce, you're completely taken off guard as he carefully closes the door behind him. Eyes raking over your little home.

"So, this is where Y/N calls home?"

You toe off your heels, "this is it."

"It's all you," he says nodding before turning to you and catching your hand, pulling you to him gently, fingers under your chin. "This alright?" He asks, you nod heart skipping as he leans down, lips brushing over yours softly before deepening the kiss. 

Your holding on for dear life as his hands wander, gasping as those rough hands slip down your back to grip your ass firmly before giving you a quick spank. 

"That ass of yours! Room?" You pull away only to be jerked back towards him, lips back on yours, this time harder, tongue slipping over your bottom lip, probing, thoroughly exploring, claiming. He's walking you through to your room, hands unbuttoning your blouse seeking skin, your own working to undress him as well. One large rough hand on your tummy is your only warning before he pushes you onto the bed.

"Goddamn girl!" He growls eyes on you as he tears his shirt off. His hands are back on you, slipping up your legs and shoving your skirt up, catching the back of your knees and tugging you to the edge of the bed as he kneels in front of you, "let me get a taste of you." 

You clutch at the sheets as his head dips and fingers pull your lace panties aside, tongue swiping up along your folds in a broad stripe, stealing your breath as it dips back down into you. 

You can feel him grin against you as he continues, licking and sucking, a cry escapes you as he slips in a finger making you jolt as he pumps it in and out of you tongue swirling around your sensitive nub. He's relentless adding another finger and crooking them deep inside you and pressing firmly against your sweet spot. His beard brushing against the sensitive skin, stroking the fire between your legs till your body is completely aflame.

Stars explode behind your eyelids, the scream that leaves you reverberating throughout the room as he growls against you, lapping up every bit you have to offer. 

"That's my girl," you hear as he pulls his fingers from inside you. He's swiping at his beard when you pry your eyes open, sucking your juices off his fingers while swirling his thumb over your clit mercilessly.

You watch as he moves back to deftly unbuckle his belt giving you a quick mini strip as he winks at you cheekily and then he's kicking his jeans off, moving back over you and pressing the head of his cock along your folds. "Soaking again already, damn I could eat you out every night!" You whimper as he runs his cock up and down before slowly pressing into you. "Shiiiit girl!" He's wide, your nails dig into his upper arms as he takes his time, allowing you to adjust. "How's that feel?"

"Fuck!" you answer head tilting back into the pillow.

His laugh rumbles through him, low and deep, lips trailing up along your neck, nipping your earlobe as he sinks in deeper until he bottoms out, both of you sighing. He pulls your legs around his waist, staying buried deep inside you he nips at your bottom lip, distracting you for a moment before he pulls out and drives back into you. 

He sets a steady pace, breath mingling with yours, his forehead pressed to yours as you lean up to catch his lips with yours. You can taste yourself on those lips, his tongue slowly pressing in along yours. You lift your hips to hurry him along, making him laugh against your mouth, “patience darlin’,” he growls hands gripping your hips and pinning you to the bed.

“Negan!” you whine, heat spreading as he moves slowly, hips circling.    
He raises an eyebrow, “fine then, so impatient!” you squeak as he pulls you up and rolls onto his back, sitting you in his lap, “you wanna show me how it’s done?”

You bite your bottom lip as his hands grip your waist, moving you slowly up and down. You clutch his shoulders as you ride him, your pace quickening as he murmurs quiet praises, eye’s devouring you. You stop breathing as he leans up, mouth catching your breast, the scruff scratching at your skin, your hands slip up into his black and silver hair, hips working frantically as he thrusts up into you. 

“Fuck, girl!” he growls as your walls tighten and he slams upwards into you, both of you falling into the bed.

“Is this the part where you slip out of my bed?” you ask eyes closed as you lay atop him, head pressed against his collarbone, just under his chin. Both of you struggling to capture your breath.

One hand is lazily playing with your hair, he plants a kiss to the top of your head, moving you carefully off him. “Hold still,” he hums lifting off the bed, after a minute he reappears with a towel. “I clean up my messes,” he grins cockily at you and you whisper a thank you. Negan tumbles back into your bed, pulling you into his arms, “now, if ya want me out of your bed you’ll be forced to remove me. I plan on licking every bit of those curves throughout the night.”

You snort, giggling as he peeks down at you.

“Don’t believe me?” he asks frowning.

“It’s just-”

“You heard different from Rick?”

You pout, “not just him.”

He hums dropping his head back into the pillows. “Pretty sure your worth more than one night. I want to figure that out, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t.”

He grins, pulling you up to press his lips against yours, hot and heavy, demanding. “Then we got all night sweetheart.”


End file.
